Achievements
Achievements are a sort of reward system the game has for completing certain events or interactions. Some achievements don't give anything other than the achievement itself, although some give the player some in-game items or XP for doing so. Achievements, How to unlock them and Rewards *''Adventurer in the making ''-Complete a quest (unlocks XP) *''Another one? ''-Complete 50 quests. *''Astra Militarum'' -Join the Military Alien Defense Unit. *''Believe. ''-Meet God Himself (Unlocks a Small Crucifix) *''Box.'' -Beat the Boxy quest series. *''Box boxed ''-Defeat the Boxnapper (unlocks Box Cutter) *''Boxing boxes ''-Defeat 50 Box Men. *''Brave and professional'' -Shake the Handshake Man's hand (increases charisma and unlocks XP) *''Breaking thorns'' -Defeat 50 Cactus Fiends. *''Chassis crusher'' -Destroy 50 robotic enemies. *''Comrade'' -Join the Soviet Faction. *''Cosmic horror my @$$. ''-Kill an Extramultiversal Entity. *''Dead stay dead'' -Join the Military Zombie Defense Corp. *''Destructor destroyed ''-Destroy a Destructor Titan. *''Determination ''-Use a Save Point. *''Did you think that would work?'' -Attempt to call in an air strike/orbital strike as non-Military/non-Government. *''Down, boy. ''-Defeat a Werewolf. *''Escaped ''-Beat the Escape your hometown before you can't quest. *''Emptiness'' -See The Void. *''Exterminate this! ''-Destroy 50 Intergalactic Empire Sentinels. *''Facts and logic'' -Kill 50 Anti-Vaxxers. *''Fearless ''-Destroy Terror Vision. *''Found'' -Find the Rarest Spooky Boi in the Universe. *''Friends till the end'' -Gain a companion. *''Gear breaker'' -Destroy 100 robotic enemies. *''Get off my universe. ''-Kill the Nightwalkers (unlocks XP and a book of ancient supernatural entities). *''Graves can't hold me ''-Become Undead, or have one of your companions become one. *''Hail Dolfi! ''-Join the German Faction. *''Hasta la vista, baby. ''-Destroy 40 Cyberformed Terrans (Unlocks a Cyber Eye) *''Hell's Kindness'' -Meet the Grand hell dragon (Unlocks Inverted Crucifix) *''I REJECT MY HUMANITY! ''-Become a Vampire, or have one of your companions become one (unlocks a cosmetic black and white, bloodstained, blurry, and partially burned photograph of a stone mask) *''I would like to have kids'' -Survive the Nut Cracking Event without getting your nuts cracked. *''How did you miss that? ''-Fail to kill any enemies with a grenade. *''John Connor'' -Destroy 200 robotic enemies (unlocks a cosmetic trophy of a retro-futuristic robot head) *''John Wick would be proud'' -Kill an enemy that has just killed a dog. *''Kick the can'' -Regain full health after taking enough damage to have 1% health left. *''Knowledge is power. ''-Max out INT stat. *''Look at that hair'' -Meet Mr. President. *''Look ma, I did it!'' -Craft an item. *''Lungs saved ''-Get rid of a Cancer Golem. *''Magic is just an illusion. ''-Kill a wizard or other magical enemy with a conventional weapon. *''Make a coat out of something else'' -Save Jasper from the Arrogant Adventurer. (Unlocks a handheld wildlife database/bestiary, unless the player already has one. If the player already has one, a small note appears on the N'vanlenoid page, which reads "Call me! Although I don't have a phone...," which was presumably written by Jasper.) *''Necrotics begone ''-Kill 50 Zombies. *''Nice and Ripe -''Survive a Ripe Season on Planet Potassium. *''No fooling me'' -Kill a Mimic while it's disguised. *''No trace. ''-Kill The Harbringer alone (Unlocks Red Scythe) *''Not even a Cactus Fiend could do that'' -Survive getting across the Sunbaked Lands in the Scorching-Sands Zone. (Unlocks a cosmetic pith hat) *''Not interested. ''-Kill The Insurance Guy. *''Nothing but a rock ''-Destroy The Figure. *''Nutcracker cracked ''-Destroy the Nutcracker (Unlocks a cosmetic Nutcracker toy as a trophy) *''ORA ORA ORA! ''-Kill 50 enemies with your fists. *''Overripe- Kill 100 Ripe Quack-tassiums. *''Playtime's over. ''-Kill the Flesh Minifigure. (Unlocks a cosmetic toy of the Flesh Minifigure) *''Private data shall remain private. ''-Kill Viceroy Zucc (Unlocks a cosmetic for computer items) *''Power down ''-Shut down The Intergalactic Emperor. *''Rest in peace ''-Kill 100 Zombies. *''Rick Grimes ''-Kill 200 Zombies (unlocks a cosmetic trophy of a zombie head, which comes with a pedestal signed by a general of the Military Zombie Defense Corp, with a note that reads "Can't the dead just stay bloody dead?") *''Smile you son of a-'' -Kill 50 water-based enemies. *''Spook no more. ''-Defeat 25 Spooky Bois (Unlocks Skeleboi Armor) *''Steal this! -Kill 20 members of the Zucc Cult. *''Stultus Machina ''-Survive an encounter with a rogue Fabricator of any tier (Unlocks a small action figure of a Fabricator for cosmetic use as a trophy) *''Success!'' -Survive Lum's experiment (Unlocks partial Cosmic Awareness) *''SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE ''-Kill an Undead enemy of any kind with anti-undead attacks. *''Swordsman'' -Kill 100 enemies with a sword of any kind. *''There will be no snap'' -Fight a Titanian Warlord to a draw. *''There, I went for the head. ''-Kill a Titanian Warlord. *''Watching from on high'' -Meet all of the Observers. (Unlocks a photograph of all the Observers, including The Mode, looking down on Earth as giant figures) *''Wolf hunter ''-Defeat 20 Werewolves. *''Woof woof'' -Become a Werewolf, or have one of your companions become one. *''You displeased me. ''-Kill GlïtçhSküll. *''You don't fool me'' -Kill 50 Mimics. *''Zap ''-Kill 50 enemies with a laser weapon. *''Zappity zap zap'' -Kill 200 enemies with a laser weapon. *''Zombie Scavenger Hunt'' -Kill one of each type of Zombie, excluding Location-Specific Zombies. Category:Game Mechanics